Heartshaped L ollipop
by Daghmarre
Summary: L mierzył do niego wielkim, czerwonym lizakiem w kształcie serca. Trzymał go przed sobą niczym okular, przymykając jedno oko, a drugim obserwując ociekającego karminem Lighta, który podniósł kącik ust w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu.


**HEART-SHAPED ****L****-OLLIPOP**

* * *

Pairing: Light x L

Manga: Death note

Rating: wysoki

Genere: moja analiza anime w formie ficka - romans, psychologicznie

Warnings: Filozoficzno-egzystencjonalnie,yaoi, SPOJLERY do dwudziestego któregoś odcinka!

Pierwszy, słuchajcie, polski fick z tym pairingiem, coś niesamowitego. Wszystkie moje kłębiące się po obejrzeniu Death note'a myśli właśnie w nim sprecyzowałam. I dlatego jest trochę głębszy niż na zwykłego jajojca przystało.

[Lajto JajamiXD]

Z dedykacją dla CK Yaoi Team, już one wiedzą;]

/dla Mao, Lawliet i Fi/

* * *

WYMIAR PIERWSZY

Ostatnio obserwował go coraz uważniej. Starał się nie tracić z oczu ani na chwilę, jakby w ciągu jednego mgnienia mogło umknąć coś niesamowicie ważnego. Wbijał się wzrokiem w kark, śledził uważnie na monitorach przez oczy dyskretnych kamer; spoglądał spod półprzymkniętych powiek podczas posiłków, kiedy siedzieli przy kuchennym stoliku naprzeciwko siebie i w milczeniu pochłaniali zawartość talerzy. Węszył w każdym jego ruchu, analizował każde słowo.

Stał się jeszcze bardziej ostrożny i zapobiegliwy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, o ile tylko można przekroczyć tę granicę maksymalnej ostrożności, której przecież już przedtem był tak niebezpiecznie blisko.

Odkąd się rozłączyli, odkąd odpiął z ich przegubów łączące ich dzień i w noc kajdanki, a łańcuch upadł ciężko na podłogę, grzechocząc jak śmierć ze średniowiecznych malowideł swoimi kośćmi; odkąd w ręce Lighta dotknęły wtedy w helikopterze Zeszytu Śmierci, odkąd schwytali dotychczasowego Kirę i L niemal komisyjnie musiał się przyznać do błędu, że to nie syn kapitana Yagamiego był poszukiwanym mordercą i jest ostatecznie wolny od podejrzeń – tak naprawdę Lighto stał się dla niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzany. Wszystkie czujniki w jego głowie ostrzegały przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem, przed czymś niewytłumaczalnym i niezrozumiałym, co wiązało się nie tylko z shinigami, bogami śmierci i tym absurdalnym, irracjonalnym Zeszytem, który nie miał przecież prawa istnieć w logicznym, rządzącym się prawami fizyki świecie, ale z czymś jeszcze. L nie mógł rozgryźć, z czym i to było jego największym zmartwieniem, ale nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła zdradzić jego rozterki i nieustające podejrzenia, był ten wzrok, to nieprzerwane śledzenie i analizowanie zachowań Lighta.

Oczywiście to niemożliwe, żeby Light tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt inteligentny, by przeoczyć czy wręcz zlekceważyć ten nieustannie wbity w niego wzrok.

Tak naprawdę L chyba chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chciał się przekonać, czy dobrze odgadł.

Czy rzeczywiście wtedy, w helikopterze, zobaczył w oczach Lighta czerwony poblask, karminową iskrę, elektryzującą spojrzenie. Spojrzenie szaleńcy, przekonanego o własnej predestynacji do rzeczy ważniejszych, do decydowaniu o tym, kto będzie na tym świecie zbawiony, a kto nie.

Ale Light ciągle unikał bezpośredniej konfrontacji z wiszącym wciąż w powietrzu niemym pytaniem. Obydwaj czekali na właściwy moment, przeczuwając, że wkrótce coś się rozstrzygnie, krążyli wokół siebie jak dwa obwąchujące się psy, jak mierzący się wzrokiem kowboje na zalanej niemiłosiernym żarem południowego słońca ulicy w jakimś podrzędnym westernie. Czekali aż do chwili, gdy zostaną sami w półmroku pokoju zalanego niebieskawą poświatą monitorów. Czekali na nocną ciszę, zamkniętą pomiędzy tknięciami zegarów.

Gwałtowny szelest rozpieczętowanego z folii niecierpliwymi dłońmi lizaka rozdarł znienacka tę ciszę, wdzierając się w nią brutalną szczerością istoty swojego dźwięku. Light znieruchomiał przed ekranem swojego komputera.

A potem powoli odwrócił głowę.

L mierzył do niego wielkim, czerwonym lizakiem w kształcie serca. Trzymał go przed sobą niczym okular, przymykając jedno oko, a drugim obserwując ociekającego karminem Lighta, który podniósł kącik ust w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu.

- Bywasz bardzo dziecinny, Ryuuzaki.

L zmrużył oko, podkreślone czarną obwódka niewyspania. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak naukowiec, który spogląda przez lupę na obiekt swoich badań. Zlustrował w milczeniu Lighta: od brunatnej czupryny ciężkich, rozsypujących się prostymi kosmykami włosów, przez ostro zarysowaną linię szczeki, zaklęte w zapytaniu oczy, prosty nos i stanowcze, pełne usta. L zwilżył wargi, przykucając stabilniej na swoim krześle. A potem powolnym, wystudiowanym ruchem zaatakował ogromną powierzchnię czerwonego lizaka.

Light wziął głębszy oddech.

Lizak był słodki. L wyginając usta w uśmiechu przyjemności, przesuwał metodycznie językiem po karminowym sercu, niczym ogromny, myjący się kot. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z Lighta, obserwując go zza półprzymkniętych powiek. Brunet zaś jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w niego w całkowitym bezruchu, z fascynacją śledząc te poczynania.

"To nieuniknione, Lighto. Jeśli naprawdę wróciłeś, to nieuniknione."

Język L'a bawił się lizakiem, raz przejeżdżając po nim całym językiem, raz dotykając ledwie czubkiem, muskając delikatnie, smakując ze znawstwem i bez pośpiechu. Drobinki kurzu tańczyły w powietrzu pomiędzy słodkim szkiełkiem a zabarwionymi czerwienią źrenicami Lighta.

L zatrzymał się wpół ruchu, oblizał wargi, wciąż patrząc na świat przez okular lizaka.

- Coś nie tak, Lighto? - spytał cichym, zachrypniętym odrobinę głosem. - Tak mocno zaciskasz rękę na oparciu, aż zbielała.

Podrygujące, blade palce u stóp na tle czarnej skóry fotela. Stukniecie lizaka o zęby. Oczekujące oczy, obwiedzione ciemnym łukiem.

„Już?"

- Czy wiesz... - odezwał się wreszcie Light, jak gdyby pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali wybity z rytmu, niepewny, zmieszany. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, marszcząc lekko czoło. – Czy wiesz, Ryuuzaki, że tej nocy po raz pierwszy od dawna będę znów spał sam?

L skinął głową ostrożnie, z wypchanymi połową lizaka ustami.

- Ja tech – wybełkotał.

Teraz. Nareszcie. Nareszcie udało się go sprowokować.

Tyle czekał, tyle bezsensownych, głupich i nieskończenie długich nocy wpatrywał się w śpiącego snem sprawiedliwego po drugiej stronie łóżka, wyprężonego na wznak Lighta, wyczuwając, że to nie ten Light, którego wolałby tam widzieć.

To był jakiś inny Light? Oczywiście. Był tamten z karminową pasją w oku, z gwałtownymi, nieoczekiwanymi zachowaniami i bijącą z całej postaci jakąś dziwną dumą, siłą, zapachem zwierzyny, która wie, że się ją tropi, ale jest na tyle pewna siebie, że jeszcze popisuje się przed pogonią, zwodzi ją i się wyśmiewa. Intuicja L'a nie myliła go, tamten Light musiał być Kirą. I teraz ten Light-Kira wrócił, siedział naprzeciwko, wahający się jeszcze, ale wyprostowany, mrużący oczy, by znaleźć ukryte dno pułapki, która wszędzie mogła się czaić, ale już wiedzący o tym, że jest gotowy. I pomimo braku szczerości, zaufania i głębszego uczucia - a raczej właśnie pomimo nich, bo Light był jak dzikie zwierzę, które wyznaczało własne ścieżki na swoim terytorium – obaj przeczuwali, że nieuniknione.

Light wciągnął głęboko powietrze jak pływak, który za chwilę będzie nurkował. Lizak chrupnął pod zębami L'a.

- Odzwyczaiłem się od samotnego spania. I tak właściwie nie mam ochoty się znów przyzwyczajać.

Krzesło zawirowało, stuknęło oparciem w blat biurka. L podszedł do okna, szurając zmiętymi nogawkami spodni. "Tylko jaki ty w tym będziesz mieć interes, że wreszcie podejmujesz tę grę?", L uśmiechnął się do lizaka.

- Rozumiem. Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział na głos.

Znienacka Light pojawił się tuż przy nim, bezszelestnie zakradając się za jego plecami, chuchając ciepłym powietrzem w kark.

- To chodźmy, Ryuuzaki. Zrobiłem się śpiący - powiedział niskim, wibrującym głosem, o którym można było powiedzieć wszystko, tylko nie to, że należał do człowieka zmęczonego i śpiącego. Ten głos wywołał gwałtowny skurcz wnętrzności L'a. No, tak. Light też będzie się bawił jego kosztem. Ale przecież to nieuchronne; obaj dążyli do siebie jak ślepe ćmy, wiedząc doskonale, że jedna z nich się spali.

Droga do sypialni była mglista i niepotrzebna, więc L czym prędzej wyrzucił ją z pamięci. Razem z wspomnieniem o niej, na korytarzu został też wypuszczony niechcący z rąk ów lizak w kształcie nadgryzionego z jednej strony serca.

Light rzucił Ryuuzakiego na posłanie, zdejmując gorączkowymi ruchami swoją marynarkę. Teraz on przejmował kontrolę. Wpił się gwałtownie w usta L'a, zanurzając dłonie w jego niesfornych, rozczochranych uroczo włosach, błądząc opuszkami palców po karku. L odruchowo szarpnął się, próbując wyrwać z zakleszczających się wokół niego ramion.

- Przecież się zgodziłeś - przypomniał mu ten sam niski, zwierzęcy głos prosto w samo ucho, podnosząc wszystkie włoski na ciele i zmuszając do opadnięcia z powrotem na posłanie.

Przecież się zgodził. Przecież tego chciał. Przecież na to czekał: na swoje wcielenie mordercy-anioła, celu poszukiwań, wroga i jednocześnie sprzymierzeńca, przyjaciela. Pożądanie budziło się, gdy patrzył na połyskujące karminem oczy. Czyżby… po prostu się bał?

- Wolniej... - szepnął nieprzytomnie, przełykając głośniej ślinę.

I Light zwolnił. Dłonie stały się delikatniejsze, mniej napastliwe, język zapuścił się ostrożnie w głąb ust L'a. Dotyk uspokajał, gładził, muskał, ale wytrwale brnął coraz dalej, subtelnie pobudzając bardziej i bardziej. Ręce Yagamiego zawędrowały pod koszulę, usta wycałowywały ścieżki wzdłuż szyi. Ryuuzaki pozwalał na wszystko z szeroko otworzonymi oczami, co upodobniało go odrobinę do wielkiej, zdziwionej sowy. Taka bliskość był dla niego całkowitą nowością. Oto jego pierwszy przyjaciel, a jednocześnie najbardziej pożądany przez niego morderca dotykał go tak, jak jeszcze nikt przedtem. L zaśmiał się cicho do siebie. Zawsze był inny niż reszta rówieśników. Powoli przyzwyczajał się zarówno do tej bliskości, jak i dotyku, w końcu zaczął niezdarnie odpowiadać na pieszczoty. Oto policzki, które wielokrotnie chciał dotknąć, ale brakowało mu odwagi, a to smukła szyja, odcinająca się jasnym trójkątem od ciemnej koszuli. L zapragnął zobaczyć więcej i wyciągnął ręce do guzików tej koszuli.

Ubrania przestały być potrzebne. Odrzucili je gdzieś na bok, w przepaście ziejące poza krańcami łóżka, skoncentrowani tylko na sobie, czujni i napięci, jak spółkujące lwy. Nie spuszczali z siebie oczu, szukając otwarć, słabych punktów, oznak słabości. A jednak byli też delikatni, ostrożni. Nie śpieszyło im się.

Przeraźliwie nadzy i nagle bezbronni, zawisnęli nad sobą, źrenica naprzeciw źrenicy, gdy palce Lighta odnalazły wejście L'a. Ryuuzaki przełknął głośno ślinę. Wolną ręką Light pogłaskał go uspokajająco po policzku, jednocześnie napierając subtelnie. Przywarł do niego całym ciałem, jakby chcąc osłonić przed wszystkim, co było na zewnątrz. Ryuuzaki wtulił się w niego, wstrząsany kolejnymi spazmami bólu i przyjemności, odszukał usta Yagamiego. Wczepił się w nie, jakby tylko one mogły mu pomóc. A potem ugryzł, gdy Light w niego wszedł.

Chwilę znów leżeli nieruchomo, dysząc i przyzwyczajając się do nowej sytuacji. Strużka krwi spłynęła z ust Lighta na wargi L'a.

Powoli ustalili rytm, akcentowany za każdym razem coraz mocniejszym zaciśnięciem paznokci na plecach Lighta, które zaogniły się od zadrapań. L prężył się i drżał, jęczał i coraz silniej wczepiał się w skórę kochanka, którego członek podrażniał coś w jego środku, doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Szybciej, szybciej, gnali przed siebie, zapamiętali, jak dwójka koni z klapkami na oczach, smaganych batogiem pożądania i rosnącej rozkoszy, galopowali razem, zwarci w jedność, jeden jedyny raz całkowicie zespoleni, jak jedno ciało i jeden organizm, pobudzany coraz mocniejszymi i mocniejszymi doznaniami, pędzący coraz dalej i dalej...

Aż wreszcie Light opadł na L'a, z trudem chwytając oddech i unikając jego wzroku. Ryuuzaki zmusił się, by wyprostować zdrętwiałe ręce, a potem spróbować wcisnąć je pomiędzy siebie a Yagamiego, aby dokończyć. Ale zapomniał, że przecież jego kochanek był na tyle bystry, by i o nim pomyśleć.

Ręce Lighta zacisnęły się na członku L'a, kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami doprowadzając Ryuuzakiego na granice rozumienia i z powrotem. A potem objął go ciasno, nie zważając na lepką maź zlepiającą ich ciała i przykrył ich obu zimną kołdrą, która szybko zagrzała się od bijącego od nich ciepła. L wtulił się w Lighta ufnie, jakby to, co zaszło, na moment wymazywało wszystkie podejrzliwości. Zaplątani w samych siebie, na jedną noc bezpieczni w swoim własnym towarzystwie, zapadli w ciężki, nabrzmiały ciepłą ciemnością sen.

* * *

WYMIAR ALFA

- Śpisz?

- Nie.

- Raito?

- Hm?

- Wierzysz w Boga?

- …jeśli stworzył człowieka takiego jakim jest, z takim rozumem, jaki ma, na swoje podobieństwo, a jednocześnie jest dla niego niepojęty?… Dlaczego na swoje podobieństwo, skoro mózg ludzki jest zbyt ograniczony, by zrozumieć istotę swojego pierwowzoru? Dlaczego mam wierzyć w coś, co jest nielogiczne?…

- Raito?

- Hm?

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ja jestem tobą, a ty mną. Gdy słucham ciebie, jakbym słuchał swoich myśli.

- Człowiek jest sam w sobie czymś tak wspaniałym, dopracowanym i idealnym, a mimo wszystko musiał sobie stworzyć Boga, by w niego wierzyć. Bo jest zbyt słaby? W takim razie ludzie silni nie muszą dbać o wiarę. Sami o sobie stanowią. Są dla siebie bogami.

- Czasami jednak mam wrażenie, że mówią przez ciebie wieki wychowania, tony majaczeń zastanych umysłów i Nietsche, jak w tej chwili. I Raskolnikow.

- Sięgam do źródeł: Nietsche.

- A więc zgadłem… Raito?

- Hm?

- Skoro jesteśmy równi, z gatunku tych silnych, jak to określiłeś - powinienem o wiele szybciej rozwiązać tą całą sprawę. Skoro ty jesteś do tego zdolny, ja też powinienem być.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Że już wszystko wiem?

- Widzę to w twoich oczach. Słyszę to w twoim głosie. I doszedłem do jednego wniosku, mianowicie: coś nas różni.

- Co takiego?

- W układance brakuje mi elementów, które są dla ciebie widoczne, a dla mnie nie. A skoro znam wszystkie elementy racjonalne, wychodzi na to, że ty znasz te irracjonalne. I z tego powodu masz nade mną przewagę. Gdybym to ja był na twoim miejscu, też bym wygrał. Bo jesteśmy równi, silni. Ale ja jestem na z góry straconej pozycji. Nie potrafię uwierzyć. Pytanie: dlaczego ty uwierzyłeś, skoro nie wierzysz w Boga, a w siebie? Ty dajesz sobie taką moc?

- Wiesz, Ryuuzaki, gdy leżysz, twoja zdolność myślenia obniża się o te 40% i zaczynasz majaczyć.

- Ha, być może… Być może, Raito…

* * *

WYMIAR DRUGI

Pierwszym dźwiękiem, który dobiegł do jego uszu po przebudzeniu, było bicie dzwonów gdzieś w dalekim kościółku. Potem dopiero uruchomiły się inne zmysły i L poczuł ból zdartego gardła. Wykrzywił twarz, próbując przełknąć ślinę suchym jak pieprz przełykiem. Zakaszlał gwałtownie. I otworzył oczy.

Blask poranka rozlewający się przez niezasunięte zasłony zmusił go natychmiast do zamknięcia ich z powrotem.

W sumie oprócz gardła było mu dobrze: ciepło i miło, właśnie tak, jak czuje się człowiek na pograniczu snu i jawy, u progu poranka, gdy myśli plączą się jeszcze na chwiejnych nogach, niejasne i otępiałe. Wtedy jest się idealnie dopasowanym do organizmu, w jaki zamieniła się pościel, otulająca się rozkosznie wokół ciała. Kołdra L'a była przyjemnie ciepła, nawet zbyt ciepła jak na normalną kołdrę. I na dodatek przygniatała zbyt mocno jego klatkę piersiową, silnymi kleszczami opasywała jego ramiona, zawinęła się nienaturalnie wokół łydki. Nie dość tego: miarowo oddychała, dmuchając L'owi w ucho.

Zbyt rozkosznie, by się poruszyć i zbić jak bańkę mydlaną tę niepowtarzalną, ulotną chwilę utkaną z sennego nastroju, ale jednocześnie zbyt intrygujące czy może nawet niepokojące, by nie otworzyć ponownie oczu i nie sprawdzić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

L pomyślał, że wcieli się z powrotem w siebie i wydedukuje sam, o co chodzi. Zanim jednak zdążył zmotywować szare komórki do aktywniejszego przesyłania impulsów, oddychająca, ciepła kołdra poruszyła się, otarła o niego, przeciągnęła i zmartwiała. W tym momencie L poddał się i uchylił jedną powiekę po to, by stwierdzić, że niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy znajduje się inna twarz, całkiem znajoma.

A mianowicie twarz Lighta.

Wspomnienia wróciły szturmem, jak fala rozwrzeszczanych, nieujarzmionych igiełek, wbijając się w mózg i wywołując dreszcz w okolicach kręgosłupa. Gdy fala przetoczyła się wreszcie, L otworzył eksperymentalnie drugie oko i porównał widok pierwszego z podwojonym widokiem obydwóch. Nic się nie zmieniło. Light dalej lewitował tuż nad nim z chmurnym czołem, najwidoczniej radzącym sobie jeszcze z własnym zalewem wspomnień. L wzruszył ramionami, przymknął znów oczy i wykorzystał chwilę konsternacji przeciwnika, by wykraść mu jeszcze trochę ciepła i opleść go wszystkimi kończynami. Wtulając się w szerokie ramiona i ładnie umięśniony tors Lighta, poczuł ciepłe, nęcące pożądanie, wzbierające gdzieś w podbrzuszu.

- Co... co ty robisz?... - powiedział z trudem Yagami.

- Ciii… - szepnął L wprost w pierś Lighta, ocierając się o nią czubkiem nosa jak ślepy kret. - Jeszcze trochę...

Light opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

- Nie boli cię? - spytał drętwo.

- Pewnie będzie.

Leżeli chwilę w milczeniu, skąpani w oskarżycielskim blasku dnia, wdychając opary nocy. Zawinięci w siebie samych, odgradzając się jeszcze od wątpliwości, unosząc się we śnie, czającym się wciąż pod powiekami.

- To się musiało tak skończyć - odezwał się wreszcie L zachrypniętym, cichym, zmęczonym głosem. - Nie było innego wyjścia. Wszystkie kłębki prowadziły do środka labiryntu, w którym się znaleźliśmy i nie dało się już z niego wyplątać. Wszystkie ścieżki, możliwości i wnioski sprowadzały się do jednego rozwiązania. Przykro mi, jeśli się to stało nie do końca z twoją trzeźwą wolą albo jeśli teraz żałujesz.

- Nie żałuję - stwierdził Light. W jego głosie słychać było lekki grymas uśmiechu. L przywarł do klatki piersiowej bruneta całym policzkiem, smakując każdą ulotną chwilę.

- Uważam, że tak czy inaczej skończylibyśmy tak samo.

- Przeznaczenie? - prychnął rozbawiony Light.

- Coś na kształt.

- To zbyt sentymentalne jak na ciebie, Ryuuzaki. Nie znałem cię od tej strony.

- Nie chodzi mi o takie przeznaczenie, o jakim mówią zwykle w telenowelach i harlekinach - zirytował się L i ukąsił Lighta w okolicach obojczyka. Chłopak syknął i mocniej jeszcze przycisnął go do siebie. - Chodzi mi o czysto logiczny ciąg wydarzeń. Słyszysz te dzwony?

- Jakie dzwony?

- Nie, nic, chyba mi się zdaje.

Zamilkli znów, w pełni aprobując bezsłowne porozumienie, trwające jeszcze przez chwilę zawieszenie broni, rozluźnienie. Light gładził opuszkami palców kark L'a, kręcąc leniwe kółka i zawijasy. L wdychał zapach skóry Lighta: zdecydowany, podniecający, korzenny.

- A może masz rację - odezwał się L sennie. - Może jestem trochę sentymentalny i śmieszny. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem i teraz mam okazję spróbować. Trzeba spróbować wszystkiego.

Light spojrzał na niego bystro, próbując przeniknąć zamysły ciemnowłosego, wielkiego dzieciaka, oplatającego go jak mała ośmiorniczka.

Nie należy zdradzać zbyt wiele wrogowi. I trzeba też czasem go zbić z tropu albo wprowadzić w ślepą uliczkę, prowadząc fałszywymi wskazówkami. Być może to ostatni raz, gdy będzie mógł pozwodzić tak Lighta i dlatego nie mógł się oprzeć. Poza tym, trzeba się odegrać za wiadomości o shinigamich i jabłkach, które tylko odwróciły uwagę od agentów FBI, uśmiechnął się pod nosem Ryuuzaki i delikatnie ugryzł Lighta raz jeszcze. Dzwony biły wciąż gdzieś bardzo daleko, jakby specjalnie dla niego: czyste brzemienia przypominały mu coś, co już dawno odeszło.

Ale w cieple łóżka i nieodkrytego jeszcze poranka było tylko rozkoszne tu i teraz, przeznaczone tu i teraz, te kilka chwil wytchnienia przez definitywnym pożegnaniem. L zbyt wiele razy obracał w myślach wszystkie fakty, przybliżał i oddalał perspektywy, przypuszczał, analizował, eksperymentował. I doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli jakimś cudem Light o lśniących karminem źrenicach wróci, ostatnią rzeczą, jaka mu została do zrobienia, było właśnie spróbowanie go - doprowadzenie do ostateczności, wciągnięcie w wir swojego własnego pożądania, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie odpieczętował, a które leżało teraz gdzieś na korytarzu w postaci dziecinnego, czerwonego, nagryzionego lizaka w kształcie serca.

Tak, pożądał Lighta od pierwszej chwili, w której skupiły się na nim jego podejrzenia. Z początku nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podświadomie podąża za własnymi popędami. Wplecione były nieodłącznie w tok śledztwa i zaspokajane coraz bliższymi kontaktami z Lightem. Wszystkie poszlaki wskazywały na to, że Light był Kirą, nawet intuicja mówiła L'owi, że to właśnie on, że to jego najwspanialszy jak dotąd przeciwnik. To go coraz bardziej podniecało, gdy krążył wokół Lighta, uparcie widząc w nim Kirę. Tylko że zawsze, gdy wykonywał ostatni ruch, ruch, który powinien w końcu zdemaskować Lighta ostatecznie – ten cudem wychodził zawsze obronną ręką. Nic dziwnego, był piekielnie inteligentny. W dodatku trzymał w rękach lepsze karty. Miał przewagę o te kilka kroków na przód. L nigdy, czy to podczas gry w szachy, czy układania w wieżyczki pustych pudełek po śmietance do kawy, nie pokazywał po sobie żadnych emocji. Żadne śledztwo nie wzruszyło go na tyle, by okazać cokolwiek, wszystko go wręcz nudziło, było przewidywalne i nieciekawe. Ale ta rozgrywka, rozgrywka jego życia, wzbudzała w nim emocje, jakich wcześniej nie zaznał. Rozpaliły one nawet tłumione zachcianki cielesne; L nie poznawał samego siebie. Zwykle odznaczał się trzeźwym spojrzeniem i chłodnym rozumowaniem, i choć nie lubił przegrywać, nigdy nie okazywał zniecierpliwienia - bo przecież jego umysł i intuicja nie mogły go mylić. Zwykle nie myliły. Mylenie się po prostu nie leżało w jego naturze.

Dlatego gdy Light zmienił się z Kiry w zwykłego Lighta, L znalazł się na krawędzi depresji.

Wiedział, że w tym właśnie tkwiła jego słabość: w zbyt dużej wierze w swoją nieomylność. Ale ta wiedza z kolei była na wagę złota. Mógł ją teraz wykorzystać, mógł ją wykorzystać w dniu, gdy dzwony kościelne biły od samego rana, przypominając mu urywki zapomnianych wspomnień, uderzając w nostalgiczna strunę i nie pozwalając popaść w obsesję.

Jego przegrana będzie stoicka, dumna i spokojna, taka, jaką sobie wybrał.

Cofając się myślami wstecz, L zastanowił się po raz setny, czy gdyby mógł, wybrałby tak samo. Czy podjąłby się ścigania Kiry. I po raz setny upewnił się, że ta sprawa była czymś w rodzaju antycznego fatum: wybrałby ją drugi raz, choćby nawet wiedział z góry, do czego doprowadzi.

- I ja niczego nie żałuję - powiedział na głos do drzemiącego tuż przy nim Lighta.

Dawno nie miał tak dobrej zabawy, tak genialnego, bezpośrednio zaangażowanego, świadomego przeciwnika, nigdy sprawa nie była tak zawikłana i nieprzewidywalna, nigdy wcześniej nic nie sprawiło mu więcej frajdy. I nigdy jeszcze w nikim się nie zakochał, aż do teraz. A zakochał się w swoim pierwszym przyjacielu, w największym wrogu i przeciwniku doskonałym.

Pamiętał ten moment, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci narzeczonej Raya Penbara. Jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko jak dwa spodki do kawy, akcja serca, krew w żyłach, wszystkie atomy we wszechświecie - zamarły na jedną chwilę, wstrzymując oddech.

"Ten skurczybyk mnie przechytrzył..."

Wtedy zabawa zaczęła się na poważnie.

Czaili się na siebie jak dwa drapieżniki, czekając w napięciu na każdy następny ruch.

I L musiał przyznać, że w końcu nie wytrzymał, zastosował radykalne środki, od Big Brothera w domu Yagamich, przez wielotygodniowe uwiezienie aż do przywiązania do siebie Lighta, przykucia się do niego kajdankami. Nic nie skutkowało, Light był sprytny i śliski jak wąż, wymykał się, zwodził, irytował, podniecał. Obserwowanie godzinami na ekranie jak Light twardo się trzyma za kratkami przez te rozwlekające się w nieskończoność minuty było jak najbardziej męczący pojedynek dwóch woli, nie – to był pojedynek woli. Ten konsternujący bezruch drażnił L'a - wiedział, ze trafił na godnego przeciwnika, który się za nic nie podda, bo walczy o najwyższą stawkę. O co on walczył? O sprawiedliwość? Czy o zabicie nudy?

W każdym razie, nie było innego sposobu niż znaleźć coś, co złamie Lighta - coś banalnie prostego...

...tak banalnie prostego, jak niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia.

Gdy wpadło to do głowy L'a, zdawało się, że cały świat pojaśniał. A potem Ryuuzaki zorientował się, jak bardzo stępiły mu się zmysły i rozumowanie. W pierwszej chwili zdziwił się, ale zaraz potem zorientował, dlaczego tyle zwlekał z tym najprostszym sposobem, sposobem idealnym - bowiem Kira najprawdopodobniej najbardziej bał się, nawet bardziej od ujawnienia się, utraty życia i swych boskich zdolności. Dlaczego tak długo czekał? Naprawdę aż tak zależało mu na Lighcie? Chciał przeciągnąć tę zabawę jeszcze dłużej, bawić się w kotka i myszkę w nieskończoność?...

Light wyzwalał w nim jakieś nieznane instynkty, pragnienia, obsesje, budził w nim coś niepokojącego, nieznanego, nieposkromionego. To coś przywiązywało go coraz mocniejszą więzią do Lighta, łączyło z nim jakąś słodką, intymną więzią, wyzwalało dzikie sensacje w podbrzuszu i marzenia senne. L potrafił to nazwać, ale nie dowierzał, jakim cudem mogło to spotkać właśnie jego.

Z tych właśnie powodów odwlekał wprowadzenie swojego pomysłu w życie. Wiedział, co należy zrobić i że mógłby wygrać, gdyby się pośpieszył. Ale wciąż odwlekał, patrząc z szeroko rozwartymi oczami na skulonego w więziennej celi Lighta.

Aż wreszcie przeholował, jego pomysł przeterminował się i L był tego przeraźliwie świadomy: przestępcy znów zaczęli umierać, moce Kiry zostały przekazane na kolejną osobę, a Light powrócił jako najzwyklejszy student.

L nie wiedział, co robić dalej. Oskarżał siebie o to, że nie zakończył rozgrywki, że nie zrobił ostatniego ruchu - szach-mat i po wszystkim. Do tego stopnia L nie mógł uwierzyć, jakim cudem mógł utracić swojego przeciwnika doskonałego, że nawet próbował sobie samemu udowodnić, oszukać samego siebie - i wprowadził swój zamysł w życie, przygotował udawany zamach na Lighta, a potem przywiązał go do siebie na czas śledztwa w sposób całkowicie absurdalny i tak dziecinny, że sam się z siebie w duchu wyśmiewał. Kajdanki 24 godziny na dobę na wypadek, gdyby Light wrócił.

L miał więc Lighta przy sobie: przyciąganie, intuicja i bieg wypadków doprowadziły do nieuniknionego zbliżenia, którego tak bardzo pragnął L. Ale co dalej? Light nie podejmował gry, bo nie był tamtym Lightem, który z nim grał. Ten był partnerem, ale bez pasji, jakby trochę sztucznym, wyzutym w głębi. L milcząco obserwował tą kukłę, przygnębiony, bez motywacji.

Znaleźli razem kolejnego Kirę, schwytali go i znaleźli Notes Śmierci. I w chwili, gdy L odwrócił się do Lighta w helikopterze, gdy usłyszał jego nieludzki krzyk i zobaczył kurczowo zaciśnięte na zeszycie dłonie, czerwonawy połysk nieujarzmionej gorączki znów zalśnił w oczach Yagamiego. Light wrócił, by wykonać swój ostatni ruch i definitywnie pokonać L'a, detektywa doskonałego.

Dlatego L przemógł się i rzucił wyzwanie w ramach wielkiej gry. A Light odpowiedział wreszcie tak, jak powinien odpowiedzieć podczas kajdankowej bliskości, podczas spania w jednym łóżku i wspólnych kąpieli.

A teraz leżą wtuleni w siebie, nadzy, podczas krótkiego zawieszenia broni, bezbronni wobec siebie, ofiarowujący tę skromną odrobinę zaufania, jaką mogli się obdarzyć.

Dlatego właśnie L twierdził, że to było nieuniknione. Bo Light znów był Kirą i L nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. To wręcz jeszcze bardziej go rozpalało.

- Pocałuj mnie - wychrypiał L, unosząc głowę. - Mocno.

* * *

WYMIAR BETA

- Raito?

- Hm?

- Śpisz?

- Nie.

- Wolisz czystą sprawiedliwość, która używa brudnych chwytów czy brudną, która chwyta się czystych?

- Co to za pytanie? Znowu mnie testujesz?

- Wiedziałem, że nie odpowiesz szczerze.

- To po co pytałeś?

- Bo mam obniżoną zdolność myślenia o 40%, nie pamiętasz?

- No tak.

- Wiesz, ja wolę czystą, która używa brudnych.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

- Nie jesteś mną. A więc wybrałbyś tą drugą opcję...

- To nie jest takie łatwe, czarno-białe, postawisz mnie na drugiej stronie szalki. Nie wybiorę tej drugiej możliwości tylko dlatego, że nie jestem tobą, robisz się śmieszny.

- Robię się ślepy.

- Ślepy?

- Bo nie widzę irracjonalnego.

- Wiesz co? Nie chce mi się ciebie słuchać.

- A sprawiedliwość jest ślepa. Nie możesz być sprawiedliwością. Ja nią jestem. I przegram. Bo ty jesteś bogiem, tworzysz własną sprawiedliwość. A ja zginę za moją.

- Idź spać. Bredzisz.

- Nie mogę zasnąć. Wypiłem za dużo kawy.

- I będziesz mnie raczył swoimi idiotycznymi wywodami? Usiądź, jeśli ci to pomoże. Dodatkowe 40 % zawsze się przyda, a ty przestaniesz się wydurniać.

- Raito?

- No co?

- Zapuszczę sobie brodę i kupię sandały. A potem umyję ci stopy.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Lubię humor absurdalny.

- Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie.

- A czego się spodziewasz?

- Że zaraz mnie poprosisz, żebym z tobą poszedł do kuchni po jakąś przekąskę na dobry sen.

- Hmm, Raito, czy już ci mówiłem, że czasem, jak cię słucham, to jakbym słuchał włąsnych myśli?

* * *

WYMIAR NIESKOŃCZONOŚCI

Lighto, czy słyszysz? Słyszysz te dzisiejsze dzwony, bijące jak na ślub... albo na... albo na…

... na pogrzeb?

* * *

THE END

Luty 2008

by Daghmarre

Uwaga: autorka dopiero po napisaniu tekstu obejrzała Death Note: The Movie i ujrzała na własne oczy udowodnienie swoich podejrzeń: Light czytał Nietschego! A co do różnych odmian imienia Lighta - są tu specjalnie, by podkreślić różnicę międzywymiarową i podteksty, które zrodziły się w wyobraźni chorego evil authora XD


End file.
